1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torque converters generally comprised of the following components, an impeller, a stator and a turbine. More specifically the present invention relates to integrally molded torque converter components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power transmission systems for use in an automotive vehicle typically include a torque converter. The torque converter is used to fluidly couple the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine to a set of gears used to rotate a drive shaft. The torque converter normally includes an impeller, turbine, stator and housing assembled as a unit.
Torque converters have previously been made from ferrous materials. Further, the prior art includes a turbine for use in a torque converter having an injection molded composite plastic body formed about a ferrous material hub, typically through a "lost core" molding technique. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,807, the ferrous hub includes a circumferential disc-shaped flange and a plurality of even length, evenly spaced rib members radiating outward from the center of the hub in a spoke-like fashion. Additionally, identically sized apertures extend transversely through the flange, wherein each aperture is generally centered between adjacent pairs of ribs.
Further, torque converters are typically made of a ferrous material and are assembled just prior to being inserted into a vehicle transmission. This creates additional assembly time and results in decreased production time per unit. Finally, the components of prior art torque convertors are manufactured from various materials; i.e., composite materials, ferrous and nonferrous metals which results in increased recycling costs. Thus, there is a need in the art for a composite torque converter assembly, comprised of as many material common elements as possible to reduce the cost of and facilitate the recycling procedure.